Love at first slip
by Majorcrush
Summary: Hermione loves Harry. Lets just say that its not what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was going to be late for her lunch meeting with Professor Trelawney. She raced up the steps to the north tower. "Sorry I am late Professor."

"Now my dear, there is a rumor going around that Potter can produce a patronus."

"Ummmmmm"

The professor got a dazed look in her eye. After a few minutes she shook her head to snap out of it. "On the 25th of October, you will have your worst fear come true and Peeves will attack you." she resumed her dazed look again she snapped out of it by shaking her head." that cant be true."

"What Professor?"

"Potter is going to kiss you"

Hermione looked happy she started (or hoped) that these visions were true. She left.

* * *

The 25th of October was today. Hermione was in the showers (co-ed) when she heard the door open. Fearing the worst she listened to the voice. It was Harry. She could not run so she continued to shower. She whispered the charm to lock the door. Harry rounded the corner and stopped. "Hermione, your naked. Maybe I should go."

"No Harry, you can stay."

Harry looked uneasily but took a seat on the floor. Hermione continued to shower.

"_Good god she is hot naked. What am I doing its Hermione. Still you can't change the fact she's hot."_ Harry thought

"Do I have something on my chest Harry?"

Harry blushed he had not realized that he was staring at her chest. "No, but you do have something in your hair." She scrubbed madly at her hair. Harry could not help but notice how her breasts jiggled as she scrubbed.

"Harry you lire's splashed water at him" This erupted into a water fight. They were fighting until they heard Rons voice out side "blasts this shower is occupied"

They stopped fighting until Ron was gone.

"I guess it is your turn to take a shower"

"Yeah"

Hermione put a towel in her hair and around her body. Harry stripped down until he was naked. Hermione was trying not to look until she slipped. "Aaaaaaaaaa"

Harry caught her. They gazed into each others eyes until Hermione said," I Guess I better get going."

"Yeah, see you"

Hermione changed into her clothes as fast as she could and grabbed her robe and other necessities and left.

* * *

"Hermione, when were you going to tell us you were going out with Harry?" Lavender Brown asked. They were sitting around in their pjs and robes.

"I am not going out with Harry."

"Then why do you have his robe?"

Hermione looked down at her robe instead of HG there was HP. "Joy"Hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

I mean sure,he had fantices about her. Who wouldnt.SHe had matuered alot.Her Body Had goten more curves and her cheast had been a plesant site. he never relized he liked Hermione more then a friend. " Mate , why do you Hermiones Robe?" Ron asked. "Well ...Why DO I have Hermiones robe?  
" Are you dateing her mate"  
"no. I'd better retern her robe." harry left the room only to discover Hermione in the common room.  
" Heres your robe." they said at the same time.  
"Nice Pjs" Harry said.  
Hermione blushed.  
"harry there is something i have ...er...want" Aloud BANG was heard from the boys dormitory.  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and said ,"the twins"  
they raced up the steps only to find Fred and Georges hair smokeing and there faces died black.Harry and Hermione Burst out Laughing. When there fit of gigles was overHarry asked," What were you going to tell me"  
"Nothing."

* * *

She had lost her nerve.  
"Had the chance to tell him and i chickened out." She thought.i mean she liked... no she loved harry.he had a nice body. But there was fred.fred was teaseing her about her body and spreading rumers.he had something Hermione liked.She decided the first one to come down the stairs would be her boyfriend. a second later she looked and there he was walking down the stairs.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws let try to doble the amount on this chapter.  
Bohicagirl: Thank you (hugs) I feel very loved call me brit: wow that is a big honer i love you.  
RYANKYLEPERSON:I love how much you laughed i did not think it was that funny.  
DanRacliffeLuver: totally agree i love Dannny too thanks.  
lallith17: well i really dont have the time but i will try. i had to leave this cliff hangerthough.  
Missradcliffe: well i will try to slow it down. I ment that they would kiss but not on the same day.  
SilverWilver: i need that part with Trelawny just to start it out.  
i need help i have hit writers block. ideas are much needed. love ya'll 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione decided the first one to come down the stairss would be her boyfriend. a second later she looked and there he was walking down the stairs. 'Hey Hermione' said harry as he took the last step. 'Hey harry listen i need to talk to you in private about something.' 'sure' harry answered and walked toward her." Harry triped over the table legs and came flying towards hermione.She caught him before he fell completely to the floor.  
she didn't relize he was so heavey and when he fell she stagered under his weight and fell on him ."sorry Harry"  
"it's ok Hemione"  
"no,its not .Harry I've Been meaning to tell you ever since i saw you in the shower.Harry I...Love you."

* * *

The words had hit him with such force that he could not belive it . Hermione ,the same Hermione who had Told him that everything would be ok, this Hermione Loved him?

"Harry i am so sorry i even brought it up."Hermione said with tears in her eyes. she got off him and Ran crying

"WAIT,DON'T GO HERMIONE." harry yelled after her . he had waited to long to give an anwser.he had blown it with hermione . he had the chance to pull her into his arms and have the prefect kiss and he blew it. he wanted to kill himself.he had just lost the girl of his dreams and he had to get her back. Harry ran up to his dormitory and got his broom. he took it to the girls stair caseand flew up to hermiones dorm.There she was sobing into her pillow. he went to confert her. when he touched her she yelled,GO AWAY I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

* * *

Ok i know this is so sad that they haven't hooked up , but i want to save that for a wile longer. i also like to torment my friend katiebell.

Leslie82: There you go.

peachie1st : here you are this is the only story where people are demanding me to write love ya'll for it

call me brit: well he isn't fred but i loved your story

Charlie K: hope you like it

bohicagirl : thanks so much for your idea as you can see i used it .

coments? cookies? love ya'll


	4. Chapter 4

Hemione walked around in a the next few days. She was so mad at herself. Now she avoided Harry whenever she could. One day she was in the library reading a passage from the famous heartbreaks of the wisarding world. The passage read, "Minda Hapin was in love with two men. She went to one of them and told them she loved them. He said he hated her and would rather date a snake then her. To make him jealous she dated the other crush until he said yes." Hermione reread the passage 19 times before it clicked. She would use Fred to make Harry jelly. It was so perfect. There was a snag. Getting Fred to agree.

* * *

Harry was so mad. He had the chance to get her and he blew it. Many times he found him self fanaticizing about the night he told her that he loved her too. Every time he went near her she ran off. He sighed. Right before potions he saw Hermione talking to Fred. She pulled him into a deep kiss and stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Harry just stared open mouthed. How could she? She just 5 days ago said she loved him and here she was kissing Fred. He fumed and worked with Ron for potions instead of Hermione.He told Ron everything. Then Harry had an idea. The month long cheering potion that they were making .he would put a few drops in someone's pumpkin juice.

* * *

Hermione had gottin Fred to agree by letting him and George try some of there experimental jokes for there joke shop on her .she grabbed Freds hand when she saw him waiting for her outside of potions. He kissed her cheek. She saw Harry blush Crimsion . Her and Fred walked to the great hall. Harry walked up to the head table and looked shifty. He said some thing to Dumbledoor and walked back to the griffindor table grining smugly.Nothing odd happened until after dinner when snape stood up. " Well I think I should sing a song to express my happiness.

Long ago Just like the hearse you die to get in again

We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you know

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Came a time

When every star fall brought you to tears again

We are the very hurt you sold

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?

Are you near me?

Can we pretend to leave

and then We'll meet again

When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight"

Everyone stared.

* * *

Well i dont own any thing ideas are needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: At the end

She couldn't get Harry out of her head. No madder how much she tried she couldn't get him out her head. This combined with snapes new cheerfulness was enough to drive anyone insane. nape walked into potions wearing an Easter sweater with an Easter bunny holding a basket and ester eggs everywhere. The area around the collar said," have a hoppy holiday." he was humming. It was a scary site.malfoy snickered at hermione. He was writing a note to her." no its for one of his followers." she thought. He folded it into a crane and blew it over to her. She opened the note." missing something mud blood? Malfoy"

Her diary. She was going to curse him into powder. But how did he get it? Then she remembered.

**Flashback**

Later that day, she was talking to Fred outside of potions. Snape came running out his classroom in panic. " THERES A FIRE IN MY CLASSROOM. THERES A FIRE IN MY CLASSROOM! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"_ARE YOU MAD? YOU'RE A WISARD FOR GOD SAKES. I WILL PUT IT OUT YOU NO NOTHING GIT." Hermione screamed._

_She ran in the room to find a huge fire storming up around snapes desk. Her bag hooked on a desk. She pulled out her wand and yelled, " WATEROULOUS". A stream of water came out of her wand and started to extinguish the fire. " I AM GOING TO NEED SOME HELP HERE IF WE DON'T WANT ALL OF HOGWARTS TO BURN DOWN." She yelled at the Griffindors and Hufflepuffs. Several students pulled out there wands and yelled the incantation. Ten minutes later the fire was out. Class was dismissed for the rest of the hour. Before she left Harry came up to her." Show off." he mumbled before walking out. She ran over to Fred and cried in his arms. Fred tried to make it better by calling Harry a git, but that made it worse. Her bag split open in the hallway at that moment. "Great this is what I needed." Hermione groaned. She started to pick up all her books. Malfoy walked right by her. He stopped right next the, tied his shoe and was off. She and Fred stayed in her dorm for the rest of the time as hermione studied for exams._

End Flashback 

" When malfoy tied his shoe. That's when he grabbed my diary." Hermione said in a whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Inspiration hit me as I reread my story. I hope you like it.

**Dracos Mistake**

"…Harry has been avoiding me since last Friday. I wish I had not started fake dating Fred." Draco read to Pansy Parkinson, Blaise, And Crabbe and Goyle. They burst out laughing. "Oh boo-hoo potters avoiding because he hates bushy haired prudes." Malfoy Said in a girlish squeal. They group laughed again, causing some second years to jump. "This is priceless." Draco sneered.

"Draco dear, how did you get Hermione's Diary anyway?" Pansy inquired

_**Flashback**_

Draco walked down the hallway. He was going to meet Pansy and was going too well…………you know, when he saw grangers bag split and a bunch of books fall to the ground. "Great just what I needed." Granger growned.she bent over to pick up her books. He had intended to walk right on by. As he was getting closer to her, he notices a book with fancy curly writing that said, " My Diary." He had to see what Granger wrote about him. Plus he needed new blackmail. So bent over and picked up the diary and pretended to tie his shoe. He walked off. And opened the diary.

**_End Flashback_**

"Well what is Granger Plotting?" Blaise asked.

"She is Planning to…"Draco was cut off by an enraged yell of, "EXPELLIARMOUS." From Hermione. He felt his wand going over to her. He snatched it before it went to her though.

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked calmly.

"None of your business." She said back. She kept her wand at Draco's heart.

The rest of his group was getting up and drawing their wands. " No" Draco said, " This is my battle. Stay out of it."

Hermione looked calm. All of a sudden the 'Expelliarmous" Spell was flown at him. His wand had finally gone to hermione. He stood stock-still.

"AVARTA…." Hermione started to say until a determined Harry yelled," EXPELLIARMOUS."

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok I love you all. This is the climax to were they hook up. They might hook up in the next two chapters. Then the Fred thing comes back to haunt her. Then Draco has some unexpected feelings. Oh and we learn why Harry spiked Snapes Pumpkin juice with the cheering potion. 


	7. Important!

I have a new site . if you write song fics, go to my profile for the link. then

I will post them. Spread the word.


End file.
